Previous work performed by our group indicates that the fetal PC molecule may be dysfunctional compared to the adult molecule and thereby contribute to the increased incidence of thrombosis seen in the sick preterm and term infant. We propose to investigate and compare the molecular, structural, anticoagulant, and profibrinolytic properties of fetal and adult.